pss817s_skype_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pss817's Skype Games Wiki
''The Amazing Race '' is a reality television game show in which teams of two people, who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams. Contestants strive to arrive first at "Pit Stops" at the end of each leg of the race to win prizes and to avoid coming in last, which carries the possibility of elimination or a significant disadvantage in the following leg. Contestants travel to and within multiple countries in a variety of transportation modes, including airplanes, hot-air balloons, helicopters, trucks, bicycles, taxicabs, car, jeepneys, trains, buses, boats, and by foot. Clues provided in each leg lead the teams to the next destination or direct them to perform a task, either together or by a single member. These challenges are related in some manner to the country wherein they are located or its culture. Teams are progressively eliminated until three are left; at that point, the team that arrives first in the final leg is awarded the grand prize and becomes the winner of The Amazing Race. Game Overview The Amazing Race is a reality television competition, typically involving six to eleven teams of two, in a race around the world. The race cycle is divided into a number of legs, normally six to twelve; each episode generally covers the events of one leg. Each leg ends with a Pit Stop, where teams are given a chance to rest and recover before starting the next leg. The first team to arrive at a Pit Stop is often awarded a prize such as a trip, while the last team is normally eliminated from the race. Some legs are non-elimination legs, where the last team to arrive may be penalized in the following leg. The final leg of each race is run by the last three remaining teams, and the first to arrive at the final destination wins the show's prize, one million dollars. The average length of each race is approximately 5 to 10 days. Teams follow clues given to them in marked envelopes, including (from left to right) Route Info, Detours, and Roadblocks. During each leg, teams follow clues from Route Markers—boxes containing clue envelopes marked in the race's red, yellow, and white colors—to determine their next destination. Travel between destinations includes commercial and chartered airplanes, boats, trains, taxis, buses, and rented vehicles provided by the show, or the teams may simply travel by foot. Teams are required to pay for all expenses while traveling from a small stipend given to them at the start of each leg. Any money left unspent can be used in future legs of the race. The only exception is air travel, where teams are given a credit card to purchase economy-class fares. Clues may directly identify locations, contain cryptic riddles that teams must figure out, or include physical elements, such as a country flag, indicating their next destination. Clues may also describe a number of tasks that teams must complete before continuing to race. As such, teams are generally free and sometimes required to engage locals to help in any manner to decipher clues and complete tasks. Tasks are typically designed to highlight the local culture of the country they are in. Such tasks include: *Route Info: A general clue that may include a task to be completed by the team before they can receive their next clue. * Detours: A choice of two tasks. Teams are free to choose either task or swap tasks if they find one option too difficult. There is generally one Detour present on each leg of the race. * Roadblocks: A task only one team member can complete. Teams must choose which member will complete the task based on a brief clue about the task before fully revealing the details of the task. Later editions of the program have limits on the number of Roadblocks one team member can perform, that both team members perform the same amount. There is generally one Roadblock present on each leg of the race. * Fast Forwards: A task that only one team may complete, allowing that team to skip all remaining tasks and head directly for the next Pit Stop. Teams may only claim one Fast Forward during the entire race. * Intersections: Tasks that require two teams to work together until otherwise instructed. * Yields: A station where a team can force another trailing team to wait a predetermined amount of time (5-7 minutes) before continuing the race. Teams may only yield any other team once per race. * U-Turns: A station, located after a Detour, where a team can force another trailing team to return and complete the other option of the Detour they did not select. Teams may only U-Turn any other team once per race. * Speed Bumps: A task that only the team saved from elimination on the previous leg must complete before continuing on the race. Seasons The Amazing Race 1 ''featured six single racers and was won by Ivan. ''The Amazing Race 2 ''featured seven teams of two racers and was won by Matthew and Lynette. The Amazing Race 3 featured seven teams of two racers and was won by Andy and Cameron. ''The Amazing Race 4 ''featured nine teams of two racers and was won by Matthew and Lynette, the first two-time winners of the series. ''The Amazing Race 5 is scheduled to premiere Friday, February 8th, 2013. It is the first season of 2013. The Amazing Race 1 The Amazing Race 1 ''is currently the first and only season to feature six single Racers. It is the only season to have six legs and marks the first appearance of the Fast Forward. It was won by Ivan. The Amazing Race 2 ''The Amazing Race 2 is the first season to feature seven teams of two. It consisted of eight legs, the current record for most legs in a season, and marks the first appearance of the Double U-Turn. It was won by Matthew and Lynette. The Amazing Race 3 The Amazing Race 3 is the second season to feature seven teams of two. It consisted of six legs and'' marks the first appearance of the Express Pass and the Intersection. It was won by Andy and Cameron. The Amazing Race 4 ''The Amazing Race 4 ''is the fourth season of the series. It consisted of nine legs and marks the first appearance of the Yield. It was won by Matthew and Lynette, the first two-time winners of the series. The Amazing Race 5 ''The Amazing Race 5 ''is the fifth season of the series. It is set to premiere February 8, 2013. It will feature ten teams of two racing around the world; however, the amount of legs it will contain is unspecified. Season Summaries Locations ''Main article: List of all Pit Stops Main article: Rules of the Race North America South America Europe Africa Asia Oceania